Operation: MAL VERDE
by mah29732
Summary: It seems that the Delightful Children have hired Mexico's local monster El Mal Verde to hunt down members of Sector V, and the KND.
1. Delightful Children’s Plea

Operation: M.A.L. V.E.R.D.E.

Monstrous

Adult

Likes

Villainous plot to

Eat

Readily

Delicious delinquents

Entirely

Chapter 1: Delightful Children's Plea

The scene opens to the Delightful Children's mansion with a large computer screen up with a computer screen of Mexico's notorious monster known as El Mal Verde on the computer screen.

"Well, Mr. Mal Verde, it seems you are over qualified for the job" said the Delightful Children.

"So what's my job my American amigos?" asked Mal Verde.

"Father would most likely want to use someone like you to literally eat a few troublesome Kids Next Door operatives, we certainly have quite enough trouble dealing with members of Sector V whom have been quite bothersome toward us" replied the Delightful Children, "we'll provide you with the necessary documents in order for you to travel to the states and handle our situation for us."

"Sounds something I was certainly made to do" laughed Mal Verde as he began to laugh on the computer screen, the Delightful Children also joined in the evil laughter.

From the Delightful Children's mansion, the scene changes toward the residence of members of Sector V whom were arriving back from another mission without their original leader Number 1. Though the mission was a success, the other members of Sector V were still disappointed they were no longer have Number 1 at their side.

"Good work team, Number 5 was really impressed" said Number 5 as she got out of the shuttle from the hangar of the tree house.

"Yeah, but things would have been a lot better if Number 1 were still with us" sighed Number 2.

"Oh come on, it's not really that bad, Number 5 believes you would get us to Number 5" replied Number 5 as the rest of Sector V began to head toward their quarters.

"Yeah, but we still say we miss Number 1" added Number 4.

After the remaining members of Sector V went back to their beds for the night, a certain El Mal Verde was heading toward the states to certainly meet members of Sector V to their doom. He easily passed through border security, and headed up north.

"Now let's see, where did these Delightful Children state the troublesome Sector V would be located at?" laughed Mal Verde as he looked on the map he was faxed to by the Delightful Children.

As the monster then headed toward his target, it seem that members of Sector V were still quite unaware on what was going to happen. Number 3 was about to head to sleep, as she was surrounded by her Rainbow Monkeys dolls.

"I know we all miss Number 1" sighed Number 3 to her Rainbow Monkey dolls, to which the Rainbow Monkey dolls just started to stare at her, "I know you're just as upset as I am for Number 1 not being here with us, but we have to move on."

Suddenly, she began to feel the ground shake below, to which the Rainbow Monkey dolls then began to fall all over the place.

"What the heck's going on here?!" cried Number 3.

"Quickly, Number 3, battle stations!" cried Number 5 who came barging into her room.

Outside, Mal Verde was trying to de-root the tree house of Sector V, with literally ramming himself against it to do so.

"This is too easy!" laughed Mal Verde as he was about to make another charge at the tree house.

"What the heck's going on here!" cried Number 2 as he came into the main room of the tree house with the rest of Sector V.

"Someone's been ramming the tree house!" cried Number 5 as she pointed out in the distance of a large monster of some sort.

"Then it looks like we're going to have to activate our defense system" replied Number 2.

"Finally, some real action to take down this cruddy monster" added Number 4 as he was getting toward his position.

As members of Sector V got into their positions, Mal Verde made another ram toward the tree house. He charged toward the tree house, not knowing that Sector V operatives had already activated its defense mechanism which included a new shield surrounding the tree house entirely. The monster bounced right back, and crashed right on the ground.

"So, you have a few tricks up your sleeves I see, well that doesn't matter because I'm going to enjoy swallowing each one of you up!" laughed Mal Verde.

"Why the heck does he want to eat us?!" cried Number 3.

"Must be some sort of odd monster of some sort" replied Number 2.

"Well whatever the crude it is, it's going to go down" continued Number 4.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" cried Number 5.

The entire tree house then began to respond to Mal Verde's assault, and began to fire lasers at the monster. Mal Verde immediately was about to block the oncoming lasers, and began to make another charge at the tree house.

"Incoming!" cried Number 4 as Mal Verde on the security cameras was making another charge.

The monster immediately managed to break through the shield and de-root the tree house from its foundation sending it crashing down right on the street.

"That was too easy!" laughed Mal Verde as he noticed the tree house literally defenseless on the street.

Back in the tree house which had crashed right on the ground, Number 5, and the rest of Sector V were trying to figure out what just happen.

"Er, where the heck are we?" asked Number 2 as he was trying to get up.

"I'm okay" replied Number 3 as she was still in her seat.

"Is everyone else alright?" asked Number 5 as she regained consciousness.

"Yeah, I suppose so" replied Number 4.

Once again, the ground below began to shake, and part of the tree house itself was immediately torn right up revealing the Kids Next Door operatives still in their seats. The monster Mal Verde was quite happy to see that he was finally going to get his targets.

"Before I swallow you four whole, I'm certainly going to get a good pay day thanks to my Delightful Children Americano amigos" laughed Mal Verde.

"Delightful Children, Number 5 should have known they would have been behind something like this" said Number 5 as she then unbuckled herself as well as other members of Sector V did.

"What the heck are we going to do?" asked Number 2 as she headed toward a closet of the fallen tree house.

"On the count we make a run for it, and get help!" replied Number 5.

"Good idea" replied Number 4.

"Oh, I'm sorry" laughed Mal Verde as he ripped off the closet, "you're not going to get far enough!"

This response then made members of Sector V immediately dashed out of the fallen tree house and made a run for cover.


	2. Running for Cover

Chapter 2: Running for Cover

Mal Verde had members of Sector V run for cover. Number 4 dashed immediately toward his house, along with also Number 3 joining him. Numbers 5 and 2 went their own way.

"Ah, now you're making it hard on me in doing my task!" cried Mal Verde as he noticed members of Sector V going their separate ways, "But it would give me enough energy for an apatite!"

"Quickly, this way!" cried Number 4 as Number 3 was following him.

"Where the heck are we going?!" cried Number 3.

"We're heading to my place, he won't be able to get us there!" replied Number 4.

"Looks like I'll take on you two first, and get your two other friends later!" laughed Mal Verde.

As both Numbers 4 and 3 took a look behind their backs while they were running away, they noticed Mal Verde was catching right up to them.

"That's right my tasty ones, I'm going to get you!" laughed Mal Verde.

The Mexican monster continued to chase the two Sector V operatives. It came closer, and closer to the two operatives, to which Number 4 then opened up a sewer lid as his last option.

"I'm not going in there!" cried Number 3.

"It's the only way that monster won't find us!" replied Number 4 as he then pushed her right into the smelly sewer.

Number 4 immediately jumped right into the sewer, right before Mal Verde could grab him. He then attempted to place his fist inside the sewer yet it was too small. Mal Verde then tried to put his finger inside the sewer, yet it managed to get stuck. The finger attempted to feel its way in the sewer trying to find Numbers 3 and 4 whom were hiding from him.

"I'm stuck!" cried Mal Verde as he kept on trying to pull his finger out of the sewer hole.

"Come on, while he's stuck, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Number 4 as he grabbed Number 3 by her sleeve.

"Yuck, what a horrible finger!" cried Number 3 as she noticed how disgusting of Mal Verde was.

"Come on, come on!" cried Number 4 as he continued to pull her along.

After a few minutes of being stuck in the sewer manhole, Mal Verde finally pulled his finger to freedom which was quite soar in the end, from all the pulling. He then remembered the two other operatives of Sector V whom were still out on the loose which he could still eat up. As he got up, he could sense that at least Number 2 was nearby, Number 5 had managed to split from the scene quite awhile ago. The scene then changes toward her heading to her home and slamming the door.

"Abigail, why do you have to slam the door, and with all the running and stuff?" asked her father as he noticed her coming in.

"No time dad, I got to head out, some place far away, and safe!" cried Number 5 as she then dashed up toward her room.

"These kids today, with all the running here and there" sighed her father as he then sat back down in his seat and began to read the paper.

Number 5 had managed to acquire a secret Kids Next Door shuttle which was secretly located in her room quite similar to what Number 1 had when he was leader of Sector V. As she made another tern down the hallway toward her room, her sister Cree stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going sis?" asked Cree as she was about to turn on her ninja armor preparing for another fight.

"Out of the way Cree, I have another bigger monster to fight!" replied Number 5, "I don't have time for this!"

"Ha, just what sort of problem do you have, that I wasn't involved in causing?" asked Cree.

Suddenly, both of them could feel the ground shake as if there were an earthquake of some sort. In reality, it was Mal Verde, chasing poor Number 2 throughout the Number 2.

"What on Earth is that?!" cried Cree as she gazed out of the window and noticed Mal Verde chasing down poor Number 2 who was screaming like a baby.

"You're friends the Delightful Children sent that thing after me, and the rest of Sector V!" cried Number 5 to which she immediately went to her room, "Now if you don't mind, I got a friend to save!"

Suddenly, a rocket emerged from a secret hangar from Number 5's room. The rocket immediately zoomed right out of the house itself, coming from the chimney of the house.

"Hang on there Number 2, I'm coming for you!" cried Number 5 who was at the wheel of the rocket.

The rocket dashed toward where Number 2 found himself cornered in an alleyway which saliva from Mal Verde began to drip down.

"My, my, I should have gone after you first besides those two other Sector V members I lost in the sewers" laughed Mal Verde, "no matter, I would still have enough room for you, and your friends!"

Suddenly, the rocket which Number 5 was trying to steer, dashed right toward Mal Verde, between his legs and also zooming straight toward Number 2 and placing him in control of the cockpit of the rocket itself.

"Come back here!" cried Mal Verde as he shook his fist, as the rocket zoomed away.

"Where the heck are we going to go from here?" asked Number 2 who was now piloting the rocket.

"We head toward the Moon Base for an emergency, red alert meeting" replied Number 5, "we can't have a monster like that roaming about, and threatening to eat us Kids Next Door operatives."

"Finally, we're going to do something about this monster" replied Number 2 as they raced toward the Kids Next Door Moon Base.

Mal Verde was furious that he didn't get to eat members of Sector V and knew that he wasn't going to get paid by the Delightful Children. He then immediately called in, on his communicator to the Delightful Children, whom were with Father who was quite well impatient on why they summoned him.

"This better be good, my Delightful Children, ever since Number 1 escaped my wrath, I'm unable to have any major victories since then" sighed Father as he then sat down in his chair.

"Oh, we suspect things would change pretty soon" replied the Delightful Children, "here's our client now."

Suddenly, a computer screen came right up in front of Father and the Delightful Children, where Mal Verde was quite nervous in reporting in.

"This is what you've called me for, to have the face of this monster in front of me?" asked Father.

"But, we've assigned him to eat members of Sector V" replied the Delightful Children, "You have finished your mission, haven't you?"

"Er, not exactly, my American amigos, you see, my, er, meal escaped" replied Mal Verde.

"How on Earth could they escape?!" cried the Delightful Children, "They were sitting ducks!"

"Another disappointment" interrupted Father as he then began to flare up his flames, "I'm going to give you, Mister, er, what's your name?"

"Mal Verde" replied Mal Verde.

"Mr. Mal Verde, you are not just going to eat members of Sector V, but any Kids Next Door operatives you encounter, that should be your real mission" ordered Father.

"Will I get paid?" asked Mal Verde.

"Certainly" replied Father as he then calmed down to which he then turned toward the Delightful Children, "that's how you conduct real business children."


	3. Stuck in the Sewers

Chapter 3: Stuck in the Sewers

While Numbers 5 and 2 were trying to find a way to head toward the Moon Base, Numbers 4 and 3 were stuck in the sewers which were right below Mal Verde's feet.

"Yuck, why did you have me come into the stinky sewers with you?" asked Number 3 as she couldn't stand the smell.

"Well, tell me what other way we could get away from a monster who was trying to eat us?!" cried Number 4.

But as the two began to travel deeper into the sewers, Mal Verde who was on the street above could hear the two arguing.

"Say, where the heck is that arguing coming from?" asked Mal Verde to himself to which he then leaned right down on the street and placed his ear to listen for the two, "Seems like I'm getting closer to these two yummy meals."

As the two continued to travel down the sewers, Mal Verde became quite impatient as he was trying to listen in on their conversations.

"This is getting boring!" cried Mal Verde.

Suddenly his roar of outrage could be felt by both Numbers 3 and 4 as if there were an earthquake of some sort.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Number 3 as she was trying to maintain her balance.

"I don't know, but maybe I'll check it out" replied Number 4 as he began to climb up the ladder to the manhole cover.

While Number 4 began to lift the manhole cover lid for just a little bit, he noticed that Mal Verde was heading in the opposite direction, as it seemed he had lost interest in trying to locate them.

"So, what the heck is going on up there?" asked Number 3.

"Looks like the big monster fellow lost interest in us, come on" replied Number 4 as he was trying to get her out of the sewers, "let's get the heck out of here and fast."

Back with Mal Verde, the Mexican monster was mumbling to himself, on trying to get other members of Kids Next Door instead of Sector V.

"Bah, if I can't eat any of those members of Sector V like Father said, perhaps some of their tasty friends would be good appetizers!" laughed Mal Verde as he then noticed the tree house that belonged to Sector W heading on the horizon.

While Mal Verde was just making his move on Sector W, Number 5 had managed to get into a secret hide away that was not far from her house. Both her and Number 2 immediately placed their boogers in a DNA collector to have KND members gain access.

"You sure we should contact Number 362 for something like this?" asked Number 2 as he was getting into his seat.

"We have no choice, this is an emergency!" replied Number 5 as she was inputting the commands on the console.

But before Number 5 could finish it, a computer screen of Number 363's face showed up instead.

"Harvey, what the heck are you doing on the screen, this is an emergency!" cried Number 5.

"Why are you two in the emergency hide away place?" asked Number 363 as he was interrupted, "We were in the middle of a video game contest for this Sector."

"You were using the power of our emergency hide away for something as pointless as that?!" cried Number 5.

"Well, things are kind of slow around here, not that many missions have come our way" replied Number 363 as he gave an arrogant smirk toward Number 5.

"Maybe we should give them the power for the emergency hide away back, we can always play these games later" said Number 83.

"Are you questioning me, we were in the middle of a video game contest, and there better be a good reason why we need to transfer our power to them!" cried Number 363.

Suddenly the entire tree house of Sector W began to shake. As Number 84 gazed out of the window he could see a large monster heading for their tree house.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Number 84 as he rushed behind Number 83.

"Alright, have them call for help!" ordered Number 363 as he turned off the video game system and transferred the power, "Set the defense shields up!"

"That's not going to last them any longer than we did against this monster" said Number 5 as she finally got through toward the Moon Base.

Immediately, an image of Supreme Commander Number 362 showed up.

"What's the problem Sector V, why has your tree house been destroyed?" asked Number 362.

Suddenly, another operative came toward Number 362 with emergency news, as reports from Sector W are surfacing that a monster known as Mal Verde was attacking their tree house.

"Get me Sector W on the line, pronto!" cried Number 362, "Numbers 5 and 2, I'll provide transportation for your safety to the Moon Base."

"Well it's about time" replied Number 5.

Meanwhile, the situation for Sector W was quite critical, all the operatives for that particular sector had managed to head toward the hangar bay as Mal Verde was trying to ram himself against the tree house.

"This is too easy!" laughed Mal Verde as he was ensuring the tree house would take damage.

In the tree house itself, it was falling apart quite similar to what just happen to Sector V's tree house. Yet Number 363 had managed to get into the shuttle with Numbers 83, 84 and 85 at their stations.

"Quickly, we have no time, we have to get the heck out of here!" cried Number 363.

"I heard you the first time" replied Number 83.

As the shuttle began to take off, pieces of the hangar bay of the tree house began to fall right on the floor. The shuttle immediately took off, right before a large chunk of the tree house fell right on where the shuttle was located. It was able to zoom right out of the tree house, yet Mal Verde spotted the shuttle leaving the collapsing tree house.

"So, my tasty appetizers are trying to escape!" laughed Mal Verde, "Maybe a chase would ensure me to be even hungrier than before!"

"Put to the meddle!" cried Number 363.

"We're going as fast as we can!" cried Number 84.

"I'm going to get you, my tasty treats!" laughed Mal Verde.

The shuttle tried its best to speed up, yet Mal Verde was happily gaining.

"He's gaining!" cried Number 83 as she was at the console trying to make the shuttle go faster.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" cried Number 363.

Mal Verde tried his best to catching up to members of Sector W whom were fleeing his terror. Yet it was no use, the shuttle had managed to escape from the scene entirely.

"Bah, fine!" cried Mal Verde as he stopped to take his breath, "Let's see how you like it when I go after your other operatives then!"

Mal Verde then happily went off, as he noticed there were a few other tree houses in the distance that were left untouched by him.


	4. More Tree Houses Fall

Chapter 4: More Tree Houses Fall

As the shuttle carrying members of Sector W fled the scene, Mal Verde was quite upset that he wasn't able to taste any members of the Kids Next Door. So he called in Father who was reading a newspaper. Back in the Delightful Children's mansion, a computer screen came right on, in front of Father and the Delightful Children.

"This better be worth my time, I was busy doing the crossword puzzle here" said Father as he placed his newspaper on a table nearby, "Mal Verde, there better be a good excuse to why you have called in. Did you manage to actually eat a Kids Next Door operative yet?"

"Er, not exactly Father" replied Mal Verde, "though I did knock down two tree houses where those operatives reside in."

"Hmm, seems like the only way we'll ever get attention of those troublesome Kids Next Door, is that we destroy each and everyone of their tree houses" said Father, "once their place of refuge is gone, you may eat as many of those troublesome Kids Next Door, for good!"

"But, I don't know exactly where all their tree houses are located" replied Mal Verde.

"My Delightful Children will send you the coordinates of every tree house in the area, once you have finished that, we'll be more than happy enough to send you to other parts of the world" continued Father.

"Don't worry Mr. Mal Verde, we have coordinates of local Kids Next Door sectors, that we are willing to share with you" laughed the Delightful Children.

Back on the shuttle carrying Sector W, Number 84 spotted Numbers 3 and 4 on the ground, trying to find a hiding spot so that Mal Verde won't get them.

"Sir, two members of Sector V seem to need our help, should we go and pick them up?" asked Number 84.

"And stop, and land our ship so that large monster would get us?" asked Number 363, "Never!"

"But sir, we may need all the help we can get, if your sister calls upon every other Kids Next Door operative to fight this monster" added Number 83.

"Are you questioning your commanding officer?" asked Number 363 in an arrogant tone as he rose from his seat, "We are to head to the Moon Base right this moment, and all I see you two are doing is stalling that!"

While Number 363 was trying to get things under command in his shuttle, Numbers 3 and 4 spotted Sector W's shuttle flying right above them as they took cover under some bushes.

"Hey, look, it's Sector W's shuttle, hi Sector W!" cried Number 3 as she waved her hand.

"They can't see you from down here" replied Number 4 to which he then got out one of those modified mustard guns, "you're going to have to get their attention like this."

Number 4 aimed the weapon up high, and fired right into the air like a flare would. The mustard within its holding exploded in mid-air sounding off a distress signal.

"That must be them, come on, we have to pick them up" said Number 83.

"Fine, I don't want my record to be tarnished by ignoring a signal like that" sighed Number 363.

As Sector W's shuttle landed right on the street, Numbers 3 and 4 immediately got right into it.

"Quickly, let's get the heck out of here before that monster shows up again" said Number 4.

"What about Numbers 5 and 2?" asked Number 3.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure my sister has already sent an emergency transport for them" replied Number 363.

After the shuttle picked up Numbers 3 and 4, it immediately took off. A few hours later, Mal Verde found himself close in the proximity of where Sector T, in Texas was located.

"Hmm, maybe I should have stopped here first instead of trying to chase down Sector V" said Mal Verde to himself as he noticed how close Texas was toward Mexico, "oh well, at least I get to have some fun here anyway."

The Mexican monster then headed toward Sector T's tree house to which its leader Number 142 was quite well unaware of the Mexican monster heading straight for the tree house. It was an average day for members of Sector T, as missions for them were a bit slower than usual.

"Sir, we haven't received any missions recently from the Moon Base" said Number 161.

"Maybe it's because we keep on failing our missions!" cried Number 149.

"Maybe if we weren't yelling at each other, and worked together, we may have more successful missions than some other Sectors whom have to always rescue our behinds!" cried Number 142.

Suddenly, a computer screen image of Supreme Leader Number 362 appeared before them.

"All Kids Next Door Sectors, be on the alert of a Mexican monster known as Mal Verde" said Number 362, "he's so far terrorized two of our sectors, and destroyed their tree houses of Sectors V and W."

"What does a monster like Mal Verde want with us?" asked Number 149.

"I don't really know, but I bet it can't be good, have all your members of your team leave the tree house, it's not safe here so long as that monster is around, Number 362 out" replied Number 362 as her image disappeared on the computer screen.

"Monster?" laughed 161, "I'll see it when I believe it."

Suddenly, the entire tree house began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening. Yet as members of Sector T gazed out of the window, they noticed a large monster of some sort was coming their way.

"Sector T, battle stations!" cried Number 149.

"The Supreme Leader stated that we should leave, it's not safe trying to fight something that large" said Number 161.

"Are you going against your commanding officer?" asked Number 149.

"No" sighed Number 161 in a sigh.

"Good, then I want this tree house to its maximum defenses!" ordered Number 149.

As the defenses went up for Sector T's tree house, Mal Verde began to laugh at their attempts to stop him. Their lasers that were coming out of the tree house had proven to be useless. Not even touching him one bit at all.

"This is just too easy!" laughed Mal Verde as he began to make a charge toward the tree house.

With one full charge, the Mexican monster managed to uproot the tree house of Sector T's right from its foundation. The poor Kids Next Door operatives stumbled all over the tree house, until it crashed right toward the ground. As all four members of Sector T managed to get themselves up to assess the situation, they certainly had little time to do so, as Mal Verde was certainly enjoying playing with his food.


	5. Mal Verde Continues His Rampage

Chapter 5: Mal Verde Continues His Rampage

Mal Verde, the Mexican monster hired by the Delightful Children and also Father was quite on the rampage. After destroying the tree house of Sector T, Mal Verde then easily was able to chase down the remaining operatives, picking each one up, and swallowing them whole to which members of Sector T did their best not to be swallowed up by hiding under the tongue of the monster.

"Now that's finished, looks like I can head to swallow members of the Mexican Kids Next Door!" laughed Mal Verde.

Yet Mal Verde didn't noticed that he was being watched by a secret sector of the Kids Next Door-the Galactic Kids Next Door to which a certain Number Infinity along with also Numbers 274 and 74.239 were revealing the destruction, as one of Number 74.239's robotic drones was secretly watching the event.

"This has got to stop" said Number Infinity who turned around in his chair to the two members of the Galactic sector, "we can't loose anymore tree houses on our home planet. What are your suggestions to defeating this monster?"

"Hit it with everything we got!" laughed Number 274.

"As usual, I always have a better solution" replied Number 74.239, to which a computer screen of a capsule pill came right up, "in one of our recent missions, we used this capsule container, similar to a simple medical pill we take for medicine. Number 275 on a recent mission used this container device against an adult alien life form, to make it quite ill, and well, barf out our operatives of that planet."

"So you're saying that we should use this device there, against that monster?" asked Number Infinity.

"It's the only way to do it, without having any of our vital forces being diverted so much away" replied Number 74.239.

"Good, then we'll do it" replied Number Infinity, "I'll inform Number 362 of our plan."

Back at the Moon Base, Number 362 was also assessing the damage, as she could see a variety of computer screen shots of tree houses in Latin American countries just about to fall to Mal Verde.

"This is complete madness, it's going to destroy the Kids Next Door for sure!" cried Number 362 as she couldn't bare the carnage, "Turn off the monitors!"

"We really should do something about this thing" replied Number 5, "Number 5 says we take it out, before it heads to another continent provided by the help of the Delightful Children."

"But how the heck are we going to be able to take out something that big?" asked Number 362 as she turned around toward Number 5.

"I have a solution for everyone" said Number Infinity who then was seen on the monitors right in front of Number 362.

"Number Infinity, what the heck do you want?" asked Number 5.

"Hey, how's Number 1 doing?" asked Number 3 as she was waving to Number Infinity.

"That is unfortunately classified right now" replied Number Infinity, "we are however, prepared to hand over a device that would help you get rid of this monster for good, without diverting any resources that'll be wasted on this monster."

"So what's the big plan already?" asked Number 4 who was quite impatient.

"At least one of you are going to have to go into this capsule right here" replied Number Infinity who showed the capsule container pill, "you are to guide this pill, which the monster will swallow into his stomach. Once that container is in his stomach, you'll release our biological agents into that subject, making that subject ill. There is a slight chance that the monster you're fighting would barf up some guts."

"You call that a plan?!" cried Number 4, "That's no plan!"

"I think I know the perfect operative to guide this container pill" replied Number Infinity as he gave a grin at Number 4.

A few hours later, Number 4 soon found himself strapped in a seat on the container. The container was shipped from the Galactic Kids Next Door headquarters, to planet Earth.

"I can't believe I have to get in a cruddy thing like this!" cried Number 4.

"Sorry, but you have to follow orders, if we are to get rid of this monster" replied Number 362, "is everything ready?"

"Couldn't you get somebody more competent to drive something like that?" asked Number 2.

"Number Infinity's orders" replied Number 362, "now let's get this plan going!"

Back on Earth, Mal Verde was having the time of his life. Tearing down tree house, after tree house, and seeing the remaining Kids Next Door operatives running for cover. The Mexican monster laughed at the running operatives, as they scattered about in whatever country they were in.

"This is just too easy!" laughed Mal Verde, "No body has the guts to stop me, no body!"

Meanwhile, within the Delightful Children's mansion, Father along with the Delightful Children were also watching on Mal Verde's progress.

"Ah, look my children, we have nearly completely destroyed every pathetic Kids Next Door tree house on both of the two continents" said Father, "all that's left is the rest of the other tree houses for our Mal Verde friend to take down!"

"Father, would the Kids Next Door ever come up with a major plan to, er, say ensure that our friend Mal Verde won't be able to eat anymore?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Children, children, children" replied Father, "our friend is in no major danger. We have the world that'll soon belong to us!"

"Let's hope our plan works to its fullest extent Father" added the Delightful Children, "we don't want anything disrupting it."

Both Father, and the Delightful Children then continue to gaze at the computer screen as Mal Verde was also enjoying the onslaught against members of the Kids Next Door. It was impossible for any members of the Kids Next Door to defend themselves from a monster like Mal Verde. One incident, Mal Verde simply crushed a tree house as he strolled along, while the remaining operatives in the tree house were trying to hide from Mal Verde's presence. Yet they knew that the monster would soon find them sooner or later.


	6. Going Through the Plan

Chapter 6: Going Through the Plan

It was finally time to implement the plan against Mal Verde. Number 4 soon found himself in a capsule being air lifted by a transport heading out to one of the Kids Next Door's last refuges on the South American continent-Brazil. On the transport itself, Number 362, and the remaining members of Sector V were there to ensure its safe delivery to the Brazilian Kids Next Door.

"You sure Number Infinity's plan will work to defeat Mal Verde?" asked Number 2 who was a bit doubtful.

"I'm sure this would work, after all, this is also the same sector Number 1 is now involved with, so it has to be the best to handle this sort of thing" replied Number 362.

"I hope Number 4 can breath in that thing" said Number 3 referring to the large capsule being delivered to Brazil.

Back in a few countries away from Brazil, Mal Verde had just finished off the Panama chapter of the Kids Next Door. Many of those operatives were running for their lives.

"This is just too, too easy!" laughed Mal Verde as he began to chase after the Panama Kids Next Door operatives.

Yet before the Mexican monster could make his move, Father rang right in to see how he was doing.

"This better be worth my time" said Mal Verde as he picked up his large communicator.

"It is indeed" replied Father on the other line, "you see my large friend, I know you have destroyed many tree houses of those pathetic Kids Next Door operatives on both continents already. You need to head toward South America's largest Kids Next Door chapter-Brazil. Once you have finished off those brats there, we'll take you to Africa, Europe, Asia and Australia from there."

"But shouldn't I have time to practice on some of the other tree houses first in the neighboring countries?" asked Mal Verde.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" replied Father, "just make sure you also go after the Brazilian Kids Next Door."

"You got it, my American amigo" laughed Mal Verde as he began to head toward to Columbia.

It took a few hours for the transport to finally arrive with the large capsule. The head of the Brazilian Kids Next Door-operative Number 777 was there to greet Number 362.

"This is our secret weapon we're going to use against that Mexican monster?" asked Number 777, "what the heck can it do?"

"We don't even have a clue what it does" replied Number 5, "we just received this thing from Number Infinity who stated it would be able to help us defeat Mal Verde."

"Well, we're going to need to come up with a way to disguise this thing" said Number 777, "otherwise, even as dumb as that monster may seem like, he'll think it might be some sort of a trick."

"Maybe we should just disguise this into the world's biggest burrito" suggested Number 2, "that wouldn't fool me, if I were that large."

"I bet you can already eat something that big" laughed Number 3 who was making fun of him.

"Hey, maybe I could be very hungry, more than usual" replied Number 2.

"We have to get to work then on creating the biggest burrito this world has ever seen, then" said Number 777, "come on team, let's get to work!"

As members of the Brazilian Kids Next Door were laying out the bait for Mal Verde, the Mexican monster had just finished destroying the Columbian Kids Next Door and was moving onto Venezuela and Bolivian chapters of the Kids Next Door.

"This is again too easy, it's like if they want me to eat them, and step on their tree houses!" laughed Mal Verde.

While the Mexican monster was pushing down the number of jungle trees in his way, a member of the Venezuelan Kids Next Door, operative Number 99-1 saw him heading this way.

"Number 100-1, the monster is heading this way!" cried Number 99-1 as she rushed toward her leader who was sitting up on his command chair.

Suddenly, before Number 100-1 could make his move, Number 362 came right on the computer screen.

"Venezuelan Kids Next Door operatives, we're in need of assistance to delay the Mexican monster known as Mal Verde" said Number 362, "our plan is top secret, but we need at least an hour or so for a delay so it can be implemented properly for this, is that clear?"

"Don't worry" replied Number 100-1 as he stood up, "we members of the Venezuelan Kids Next Door stand with you to stop this menace."

"How the heck are we suppose to stop something that big?" asked Number 101-2.

"We use our new Inca Stone Mechs" replied Number 100-1.

Back outside the tree house of the Venezuelan Kids Next Door, Mal Verde was getting quite close to the Brazilian borders close to Venezuela.

"Almost there" laughed Mal Verde, "can't believe these Kids Next Door haven't provided a proper defense force against me!"

Suddenly, large Inca mech, made out of stone came right out of the ground with Number 100-1 and members of the Venezuelan Kids Next Door controlling it.

"Just one of those things, I can destroy you in just seconds" laughed Mal Verde.

"How about our Inca mech then?" asked the head of the Bolivian Kids Next Door, Number 200-2 as she came into the scene.

"Or our mech!" added the Ecuadoran Kids Next Door operative leader Number 300-3.

"Three small mechs?" laughed Mal Verde, "Made of old stone, I can smash you easily!"

Yet before Mal Verde could approach all three Inca stone mechs, the mechs began to merge together, along with also members of the Peruvian Kids Next Door, with its leader Number 400-4 coming in on their mech which was a large ball with missiles coming out. All three mechs then merged into one, with the Peruvian Kids Next Door being on the top, as if it were an Incan-style crown for the large mech.

"Are you going to stop eating us Kids Next Door?" asked Number 400-4 as he was there with his other compatriots controlling the mech.

"Not likely, but this fight here will work me up quite an appetite to go after your Brazilian counterparts!" laughed Mal Verde.

The large Inca mech, and the Mexican monster quartered off, face to face in a duel. Number 400-4 and his counterparts had hoped this would give the Brazilian Kids Next Door enough time to implement their plan.


	7. A Fight for a Delay

Chapter 7: A Fight for a Delay

It was certainly going to be quite a fight between Mal Verde, and the remaining Kids Next Door operatives whom were standing right in his path toward getting rid of the Brazilian chapter of the Kids Next Door.

"So, is this all that's left of the Kids Next Door here?" laughed Mal Verde, "This should be a short fight for me!"

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" cried Number 400-4 who was controlling the main controls of the Inca mech.

The Inca mech then charged straight toward Mal Verde, and gave the Mexican monster a good punch, sending him crashing right against some trees, flattening them completely. The Mexican monster then recovered from the attack and began to charge like a bull toward the Inca mech. He managed to smash some parts of the Inca mech, chipping it off, since it was literally made out of stone.

"Activate the spear!" ordered Number 400-4.

Number 300-1, who was at the controls activated the spear which emerged literally from the Inca mech's backside. With one slice of the spear, it gave Mal Verde quite a hurtful encounter, as the spear itself knocked the Mexican monster off his balance, sending him crashing right to the ground.

"Come get some" said Number 400-4 as he was egging the Mexican monster to take a charge toward them.

"So, it's going to be like that aye?" laughed Mal Verde who managed to recover, "Let's see if you can handle this!"

Mal Verde then immediately leaped up right into the air, and came right down on the Inca mech, smashing it right into the ground. He then with all of his might began to pummel the Inca mech with his fists, trying to again chip away from the stones of the mech itself.

"It can't take much more of this!" cried Number 100-1 whose Sector was prepared to bail out.

"We're not finished yet!" cried Number 400-4, "Activate rocket hands!"

Suddenly, the stone hands of the Inca mech were launched off like rockets, hitting Mal Verde right in the face and sending him right up in the air. The Inca mech itself then leaped up in the air, with its rocket hands coming right back in its original place. It then gave Mal Verde another swipe, punching him right in the face, and gave the Mexican monster a good kick right in the stomach sending him falling quite hard on the ground. Yet while the fight was going on, Number 362 who was overseeing the creation of the large burrito wanted to see how things were going.

"Number 400-4, have you and the other Kids Next Door operatives halted the monster's progress?" asked Number 362 on her communicator.

"I think so" replied Number 400-4, "he's not going to be getting up anytime soon."

"Good work, keep him down long enough for the Brazilian Kids Next Door to make that large burrito, we have a little surprise if he manages to get pass you guys" replied Number 362 as she turned off her communicator.

"You sure Number Infinity's plan is going to work here?" asked Number 5.

"Sure, I'm sure" replied Number 362, "it looks like the giant burrito is just about finished."

While everything was going on, poor Number 4 was still stuck in the capsule, which was being fried and covered with beef and wrapped in quite a large tortilla.

"Oh man, it's getting hot in here" sighed Number 4, "what the heck is taking this plan so long? I have to get the heck out of this cruddy thing!"

Yet while poor Number 4 was wondering what was going on outside, the burrito itself was just finished. Right at that moment, Mal Verde had managed to recover from the attacks from the Inca mech.

"Unbelievable, this guy's unstoppable!" cried Number 400-4.

"I'm going to enjoy having each and one of you Kids Next Door as appetizers before I go take on the Brazilian chapter" laughed Mal Verde.

The Mexican monster then charged, and rammed his head right against the Inca stone mech. The mech itself was then breaking apart, piece by piece. The Kids Next Door operatives, whom also had jetpacks then immediately began to take off as it was becoming quite clear that they were going to be unable to stop Mal Verde.

"Oh no you don't!" laughed Mal Verde.

Like poor flies, Mal Verde swatted each Kids Next Door operative down as they were trying to make their escape. Poor Number 400-4 was hit the hardest, as he fell right into some mud.

"Not so tough now?" laughed Mal Verde as he was preparing to pick up the fallen Kids Next Door operatives and literally place them in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to eat me!" cried Number 400-4 as he pulled out his weapon.

As Mal Verde was about to enjoy poor Number 300-3 as a meal, a laser came out of nowhere, knocking the operative out of Mal Verde's hand.

"Who the heck did that?" cried Mal Verde as he turned around he noticed Number 400-4 right in some mud aiming his weapon at the monster, "Aw, you feel left out amigo? Well that won't matter anymore!"

Mal Verde then began to approach Number 400-4 who simply stood frozen, at the sight of how large Mal Verde was up close. He had no other choice but to make a quite dash for safety, heading toward the borders of Brazil.

"Leading me straight to your compatriots" laughed Mal Verde, "this can't get possibly any easier!"

While Mal Verde was having the time of his life, Father along with the Delightful Children were overseeing his progress in South America.

"See children, I told you our friend Mal Verde had no problem taking care of that Inca stone mech" said Father, "you worry too much about those troublesome Kids Next Door, whom will soon be no longer involve in meddling into our affairs."

"Yes Father, we are happy that Mal Verde managed to win this round, but we're quite concern about some activity going on with the Brazilian Kids Next Door" said the Delightful Children.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Father.

"Well, our spies in Brazil have told us that a large burrito is being offered to Mal Verde" replied the Delightful Children, "we don't really know why, if it's to appease our friend."

"Hmm, I see no threat of this large burrito" said Father as he then turned around in his chair to continue to watch Mal Verde's progress unfold on the big screen in front of him, "our friend here will succeed in finally getting rid of those Kids Next Door once and for all!"


	8. Taking the Bait

Chapter 8: Taking the Bait

Mal Verde was chasing after poor Number 400-4 as he ran through the Amazon jungle. The Mexican monster was catching up toward the Kids Next Door operative, whom was heading straight for the camp where his Brazilian counterparts were located.

"I'm going to get you!" laughed Mal Verde as he began to crush some trees that were in his way.

Yet as Mal Verde was continuing to head toward the tree house that housed members of the Brazilian Kids Next Door, Number 400-4 made it just in the nick of time. As he stopped to take his breath, Number 777, along with Numbers 362 and the remaining members of Sector V were ready to go with Number Infinity's plan.

"He's coming!" cried Number 400-4 as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You can rest now, we'll take care of this" replied Number 362, "alright, Kids Next Door, to your positions!"

As every Kids Next Door operative hid, Mal Verde finally made his way toward the tree house.

"Hmm, now where the heck could you Kids Next Door be located?" asked Mal Verde to himself, suddenly he began to sniff the air, and it was the smell of a burrito, "Hmm, something smells good, maybe I'll take a bit to eat of this first, and still have room for you kids later!"

The Mexican monster then changed his direction, from the tree house toward the large empty area which really hade a large burrito right for him. Poor Number 4, was still waiting for the signal to implement Number Infinity's plan. He was of course quite impatient, as he had been in the capsule container for at least three hours or so.

"When then heck are they going to give me that signal?!" cried Number 4, "I better get the heck out of here, or I'm going to crack!"

Suddenly, he could feel the capsule being lifted right up, as it was wrapped in a tortilla, filled with meat, Mal Verde lifted up the large burrito. Saliva from the monster was dripping down from above, which some of the saliva fell right on poor Number 3.

"Yuck, what the heck is this?!" cried Number 3 as saliva poured down in her hiding space.

"Quiet, you're going to expose our positions" replied Number 362 as she whispered back to her.

Mal Verde continued to take up the large burrito, and then began to swallow it whole.

"He's taken the bait" said Number 362 as she told Number Infinity who was on her communicator.

"Good, I'll signal Number 4 to send out the gas in the monster's stomach then" replied Number Infinity.

Back inside the capsule, Number 4 could feel that he was going all the way down. As he cleared the window on the capsule, after the meat that was on it, went away, he noticed that there were still a number of his fellow Kids Next Door operatives hanging on by a thread to prevent themselves from falling down into the acid stomach of the monster. As the capsule went deeper, Number Infinity then turned on a computer from his location, and a computer screen popped up next to Number 4's seat.

"Ah, good, I see the monster has taken the bait" said Number Infinity.

"Yeah, what the crude do you want me to do now that I'm in this thing, heading straight toward that green stuff down there?" asked Number 4.

"We secretly used one of these contraptions on a mission against an alien adult who was terrorizing our operatives on another planet" replied Number Infinity, "I'll guide you through implementing releasing the gas, which should send you straight out of the monster's mouth."

"So what are all these buttons here for?" asked Number 4.

"Press the yellow button next to you" replied Number Infinity, "it should create a raft, so that the capsule will be able to float on the acid liquid below."

"Got it" replied Number 4 after he pressed the yellow button, a floating device emerged from the bottom of the capsule, enabling it to float as it landed right in the acid.

"Good, good" said Number Infinity, "next, I want you to look for a red button, that also has the words launch on it."

"You mean this one?" asked Number 4.

"Yes, you'll be launching some missiles, filled with gas into this monster" replied Number Infinity, "it should make the monster quite ill, enough so that he would barf you up."

"Wait a second, are you saying I have to get myself all messed up here?" asked Number 4.

"Just press the button already" replied Number Infinity.

As Number 4 pressed the button, the missiles were fired from the capsule, like a mini-submarine. Yet while those missiles were heading toward their targets, Mal Verde was just about finish eating the burrito.

"That was delicious!" laughed Mal Verde as he then gazed around, he noticed that members of the Brazilian Kids Next Door, and also Sector V were coming out of their hiding places, "Looks like I still have room for more!"

"Quickly, to the tree house!" cried Number 777, "We have the best tree house on the continent, it'll be able to withstand the monster's impact!"

"You better be right about this!" replied Number 362.

"Come on, you think that's going to protect you?!" laughed Mal Verde.

As the Mexican monster was making his way toward the Kids Next Door operatives, the missiles filled with gas managed to hit an intestine, in Mal Verde, releasing the gas within. He stopped for a moment or two.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Mal Verde as he was feeling his stomach.

"Looks like he's going to blow, head to the tree house!" cried Number 2 as he was pushing his way toward it.

The gas within those missiles were working their charm on poor Mal Verde. He couldn't stand the gas that was coming out of the missiles, which acted like if he literally had gas problems after eating something as big as a burrito. Mal Verde, then finally couldn't take it and began to literally have the face he was going to barf.

"I don't feel so good" sighed Mal Verde.

Suddenly, barf then began to flow out of the Mexican monster, with remaining Kids Next Door operatives whom were swallowed began to flow right out. It was quite a complete, gross mess to see. The capsule, which Number 4 was in also flowed out of the barf. The only one whom seemed to be clean was Number 4, while everyone else were covered in barf from Mal Verde.

"This is worse than being covered in saliva!" cried Number 3 as she was literally gross out.

"Number 5 hears that" added Number 5 as she couldn't stand it either.

"You kids go clean yourselves up, I have no feelings within my stomach" sighed Mal Verde as he sat down to rest.

This even confused Father and the Delightful Children who were secretly watching it.

"Yuck, I hate watching something like this unfold" sighed Father as he turned off the computer screen, "come Children, let's go and watch something more tasteful."

"Now that you mention it Father, it wasn't a perfect plan after all" sighed the Delightful Children as they left the room with him.

Back with the Brazilian Kids Next Door, everyone were doing their best trying to clean themselves up, except for Number 4 who was gloating that he was the only one who was clean.

"Yes, you can all do work in cleaning yourself up" laughed Number 4 as he was heading into the tree house.

"Want to play some barf ball? It's like snowball except with barf?" replied Number 2 to his Brazilian counterparts.

The scene then ends, when poor Number 4 turns around, and gets pelted with Mal Verde's barf, sending him collapsing to the ground which the scene then promptly ends from there.


End file.
